


Just A Baby

by moxietyisreal (haetalie101)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at all, eventually, not age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetalie101/pseuds/moxietyisreal
Summary: He sniffled slightly, shifting his bunny over to his other arm and rubbing at his eyes. He didn’t want to be alone when he was like this, but he couldn’t tell the other sides or Thomas. He felt sad and scared and lonely. He wished he could be a big kid, but he couldn’t. He was just a baby.





	1. Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, I’m gonna be very picky towards how Virgil is referred to in this fic. You can submit requests for things to happen or small Virgil to do things, but thats how I want him to be referred to. Not. Little. As an age regressor myself, l!ttles freak me out. I can tolerate them and I don’t purposely start anything with them. There’s reasons why l!ttles and the phrase l!ttle freak me out. You can shoot me an ask or a message if you really want to know, but this note is already pretty long and I don’t want to clog it up more. That’s all, I guess? Just don’t refer to him as l!ttle bc this is nothing like that. It’s age regression, pure and simple.

Virgil clutched his blue bunny to his chest, his eyes glued to the TV which displayed his favorite movie ever, Tangled. Or, well, his favorite movie when he was small like this. His favorite movie when big was Black Cauldron, but that didn’t have any songs in it and Small Virgil loved to sing. 

He knew he wasn’t any good at it, and he didn’t dare let the others hear him in fear of their ridicule, especially Roman’s, but he still liked it. 

He began to softly suckle on his bunny’s ear, chewing slightly. He would have liked to have something better, like a pacifier, but he couldn’t get one of those without risking the others getting suspicious. He knew, he just knew, that they would laugh and call him a baby if they knew.

And, that’s what he was, wasn’t he? He didn’t want to do adult things today. He wanted to lay in bed and cuddle his bunny and color. Virgil knew it was wrong. He had responsibilities, important responsibilities, that he really needed to get done, but he just couldn’t today. He didn’t feel big. 

So, instead, Virgil curled up on his bed, snuggling his bunny and humming along to I’ve Got A Dream softly. His eyelids began to flutter shut and he shot back awake hurriedly. He couldn’t fall asleep! What if one of the others needed him? What if they came in and saw him like this? What if they told Thomas and they all decided right then and there that they didn’t need a baby like him? 

He sniffled slightly, shifting his bunny over to his other arm and rubbing at his eyes. He didn’t want to be alone when he was like this, but he couldn’t tell the other sides or Thomas. He felt sad and scared and lonely. He wished he could be a big kid, but he couldn’t. He was just a baby.


	2. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil was just a baby and Patton was determined to protect him.
> 
> Or,
> 
> Patton is amazing and we all love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is significantly longer than the first chapter. it took me all day to finish this. y'all better appreciate it
> 
> same rules as before, no calling him a l!ttle, yadda, yadda
> 
> i projected a lot during this chapter oops
> 
> come talk to me about this fic and others on my blog, moxietyisreal.tumblr.com!

Patton hummed happily as he bustled around the kitchen. Logan was working and Roman was off on some adventure and he wasn’t quite sure where Virgil was, but that wasn’t surprising. He was most likely in his room. 

He glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was around lunchtime. He walked over to the fridge, setting out some lunch meat and condiments. 

“Oh, I wonder if Verge has eaten yet?” Patton voiced out loud. He probably hadn’t eaten anything all day, seeing as he hadn’t come down for breakfast this morning. 

Well, that wouldn’t do. 

Patton bounced as he made two sandwiches. There was no way he was gonna let Virgil go hungry, not if he could do anything about it. 

He placed the sandwiches on a plate, picked it up, and headed towards Verge’s room. 

Patton knocked on the door, softly. “Kiddo?” He called. “You awake?”

Inside, Virgil stirred slightly at the familiar voice, but settled back down, too tired to bother staying awake. 

The positive trait softly pushed up the door, peeking in. He smiled at Virgil curled up, clutching something, though he couldn’t see what from where he was standing. 

He walked in more, setting the plate on a table near the door and walking over to Virgil. 

His eyes widened at the cute sight of Virgil sucking on a blue bunny in his arms, the opening screen for Tangled playing on the TV. 

Patton sat beside his kiddo, running a hand through his hair softly. “Virgil?” He said, trying to gently wake him. 

“Hmm,” Virgil hummed, leaning into the hair on his head. “Tiwed.” He whined.

Patton internally squealed. This was adorable! “I know, kiddo. But you have to get up. I brought you some food.” 

Virgil’s eyes fluttered open softly, looking at Patton wearily. His eyelids attempted to shut again before they shot open in shock. 

He sat up quickly, his eyes filling with tears. “I sowwy! I sowwy!”

Patton’s heart broke. “What are you sorry for, honey?” He asked gently. 

“I not…” Virgil started before stopping, frustrated at his baby speech. “I’m not acting big. I’m a baby.” 

“And what’s wrong with that?” 

“Wew, I gotta be big.” 

“What happens if you’re not big, Verge?” The fatherly side asked, trying to coax an explanation out of him calmly. 

“Y-you no like me.” Virgil sniffled, crying. 

“Oh, no, kiddo.” Patton opened his arms. “Come here.” 

Virgil clung to him, still crying. “Sowwy.” 

“It’s no problem.” Patton reassured him. “Besides, you’re my kiddo, right? I have to take care of you. I want to take care of you, Virgil.” 

Virgil continued to cry, snuggled into his chest. He loved it. 

“Now,” Patton pulled back more. “I brought you a sandwich, but do you really want that? I can make you something else, if you want.”

Virgil looked up shyly. “C-can I haves mac n cheese pwease? If we haves somes…”

“Of course you can, honey!” He ruffled his hair, listening to him giggle softly. “Do you want to eat it downstairs? Logan’s working and Roman’s off on a quest, so it’ll just be you and me. We can watch whatever you want and then maybe color once you’re done eating?”

Virgil hesitantly nodded. Sure, Patton had accepted him, but he was Patton. He was nice and didn’t laugh at him at all. Roman and Logan would think he was a baby for sure.

He followed Patton downstairs, shakily. He had offered to carry him, but he was a big boy and could do it by himself. 

Once downstairs, Virgil curled up on the couch, watching the door warily. They could be back any minute and he wanted to be prepared. 

Patton prepared the food, carrying it over to the table cautiously. It was hot. He wanted to let it cool down, but Virgil was probably hungry enough as it was. “Virgil!” He called. 

Virgil toddled over, sitting down in the seat he usually sat in. He reached for the fork. 

“Ah, Verge, would it be alright if I fed you?” Patton asked.

Virgil looked at him quizzically. 

“It’s just that, the mac n cheese is very hot and I don’t want you to burn yourself.”

“Oh, okay.” He nodded. 

Patton scooped up a bite and decided to try something that he had seen parents doing for their children on TV before. He blew gently on it and guided it to Virgil’s mouth. “Here comes the train, choo choo!”

Virgil giggled, allowing the fork to go into his mouth and closing it around it. 

This continued until the bowl was all the way empty, the experience happy for both of the parties of it. 

When he was done, Virgil went to slide out of his seat. 

“Wait!” Patton stopped him, grabbing a towel from the counter and dabbing his face with it. 

Virgil whined, squirming.

“Your face is all messy, Verge. We have to clean it, okay?” 

He nodded reluctantly, allowing Patton to wipe his face off before running back to the couch. 

“Wait here, alright?” He smiled at him, watching him nod before walking back to his room. 

Patton pulled something out of his desk and grabbed a pack of crayons. 

Virgil sat on the couch, bored, waiting for Patton to get back. He didn’t know what he had gone to get. Maybe he was getting a movie, or toys, or or or! Or maybe he was gonna stay in his room and leave Virgil out here to sit. Maybe he had somehow let Roman or Logan know what was going on and they were going to come back and deal with him. He whimpered slightly, shaking his head. No, Patton wouldn’t do that...would he?

Patton walked back into the room and Virgil relaxed. He was being paranoid. 

“Look what I found!” He held up a Tangled coloring book. “I was gonna give this to Roman, but I think he has enough Disney stuff already, don’t you think?” 

Virgil’s eyes were glued to the book, his hands reaching up slightly to make grabby hands at it. 

Patton laughed. “Here you go, kiddo.” He handed it over along with the crayons. 

So thats how they spent the afternoon. Virgil was sprawled across the floor on his stomach coloring as Patton worked on different chores around the mindspace. When Virgil finished a page, he shyly showed it to the older trait. Patton made sure to praise each and every page, paying attention to the different details and pointing them out to the smaller. Virgil would smile brightly and go back to coloring. 

Around four, they received word that Roman was going to be extending his quest a day or two and, after going upstairs to inform Logan, they found out that Logan was too busy with work to come downstairs at all for the day. He swore to be at breakfast the next day. Normally Patton would have insisted on taking on a break, but he thought it worked out pretty well. This would allow Logan to get some work done and let Virgil relax in an open space. 

Patton chose to turn on a movie after that. Virgil requested Winnie the Pooh and he was more than fine with that. They spent a couple hours watching movies before Patton insisted that Virgil get ready for bed. 

“Do you want to take a bath, kiddo?” He asked. 

Virgil shook his head. “Nuh-uh.” 

“Okay,” Patton accepted, not wanting to push. “Let’s get your jammies on then.” 

After Virgil tugged on a purple nightshirt, to Patton’s surprise, he crawled into bed. 

“You go now.” Virgil said, grabbing his bunny.

“You don’t want me to tuck you in or read you a story?” Patton asked. 

“Story?” Virgil requested, his eyes wide.

“Of course.” He sat down beside Verge, like he had this morning. “Once upon a time, there was a family. There was a big brother, Patton, a middle brother, Logan, and a little brother, Roman.” 

Virgil tilted his head. Where was he then?

“They were a very happy family, but they felt incomplete. It felt like something was missing!” Patton continued, smiling at Virgil’s gasp.

“What missing?” He asked, blinking tiredly. 

“Well, Roman wanted a little brother. He didn’t like being the youngest. The others wanted another brother too, so they searched all over the land to find one. They went to a candy land, full of mountains of chocolate and trees full of gumdrops, but their little brother wasn’t there. Then they came to a magical land, full of fairies and mermaids and unicorns, but he wasn’t there either. They then went to a kiddie land, full of lots of parks and treehouses and-and-” He struggled to come up with another thing.

“Colors?” Virgil supplied. 

“Yes, especially colors! Lots and lots of colors! He wasn’t with the kids there, though, so they moved on. Finally, they came to a very dark land, full of spiders and cobwebs and scary things. There, they heard a baby crying, so they went towards the sound. There he was! Their baby brother! They took him and left the scary place, taking him back to their house and settling him in. The family was finally happy and Roman wasn’t the youngest anymore. The end.” Patton smiled, proud of himself for coming up with that on the spot. 

He smoothed Virgil’s covers down, smiling at the tiny yawn he emitted. “Goodnight, kiddo.” He pecked him on the forehead.

Patton got up and headed towards the door. 

“L-love you.” Virgil slurred, unaware at how happy that made the positive trait. 

Patton beamed. “I love you too, Virgil.” He flicked on the nightlight by the door and softly shut the door. He stood there, listening for sounds of distress for a moment. Virgil was just a baby and Patton was determined to protect him.


	3. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Virgil.” Logan called, only halfway done with his food. “Wait for me, please.” 
> 
> He pouted, but complied, flicking through the pages of his coloring book and trying to remember the ones he wanted to color.
> 
> Logan hurried to finish, not wanting to leave Virgil by himself for very long. He didn’t know what Virgil was like when he was small like this. What if he got bored and wandered off and Logan couldn’t find him? Oh, Patton would kill him. 
> 
> Or, 
> 
> Logan evolves into the ultimate mom friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hu4inj this chapter isn't that long, but, honestly, there wasn't much to write. Logan and Virgil's relationship is adorable and there WILL be more of it next chapter, which is...Roman's chapter mwahahaha
> 
> also, would you guys,, maybe like it if there was Logicality in the next chapter or in later chapters??? bc i'm starting to like that ship more and more,,,
> 
> anyways, hmu at actuallylogansanders.tumblr.com!!

This continued for the next couple weeks. Patton would take care of Virgil when he was small and still check up on him when he was big. They watched movies together, colored, and they had even gone to a park a couple times! Virgil was super happy. 

Roman and Logan remained oblivious to what was going on, other than the fact that Patton and Virgil had been spending more time with each other. But they had always been close, so it wasn’t really any different. 

That began to change one day. 

Roman needed Patton for one of his quests, the schematics of which Virgil didn’t know and, to be honest, didn’t really want to know. All he knew was that someone he had come to view as a parent figure was not going to be there. 

Patton had informed Virgil of this a couple days before the quests. 

“I’m sorry, kiddo.” He attempted to kiss the top of his head, but Virgil turned his head away and pouted. 

“Nooo.” He whined. “No go.” 

“But, hon, Roman needs me.” He tried to explain. 

“Roman dumb.” 

“Now, Virgil, thats not very nice.” Patton scolded. 

“You not very nice.” His voice cracked, giving away his emotions. 

“Oh, kiddo.” Patton pulled the younger into his lap, rubbing his back softly. 

“No go.” He cried. “I no want to be alone.” 

“You won’t be alone!” He hurried to reassure him. “Logan will still be here.” 

“Wogan?” Virgil paused in his crying, curiously. 

“Yeah, he’ll still be here, bud.” He said. “Maybe you can ask him to play with you.” 

Patton wasn’t worried about Logan’s reaction to Virgil’s regression. He was the logical side after all. He would understand the reasoning behind it. Patton was sure that Logan would be good with him. He was more worried about Roman’s thinking, but maybe he could talk to him about it while they were on the quest. 

The night before the quest, Patton stayed in Virgil’s room while they watched movies and cuddled on the bed. In the morning, Patton got up and kissed Virgil on the head, tucking the blankets around him. He didn’t want to wake him up, just in case he started crying again. 

He left a note beside a new blue pacifier he had gotten Virgil. 

I’ll be back tomorrow, kiddo! Love you, Patton

When Virgil saw the note when he woke up, his eyes filled with tears and he buried his head in his pillow, reaching out blindly for the pacifier and sticking it in his mouth. 

He laid in bed until Logan knocked on his door around lunchtime. 

“Virgil? I believe Patton said this was an optimal time to wake you up. I have prepared a small lunch downstairs.” 

Virgil sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He still wasn’t happy that Patton wasn’t there, but he guessed that he would have to live with it. Besides, Logan was there. Maybe he would color with him!

His eyes lit up and he shot out of bed, forgetting about the pacifier still in his mouth. He pulled the door open, surprising Logan. 

“Oh, good afternoon, Virgil. I didn’t think you would get up that easily.” He commented. “No matter. Let’s go downstairs and eat.” 

“Color?” Virgil mumbled around the pacifier. 

Logan’s eyes traveled to it, but he chose not to comment on it. It really shouldn’t have surprised him. Regression was a natural response to stress and trauma. It should make sense that Virgil regressed. 

“Well, I have some work to do…” Virgil’s face fell. “But I suppose that one or two coloring pages wouldn’t harm my schedule too much.” 

Virgil’s eyes lit back up and he practically skipped down the stairs. 

They ate a very quick lunch of chicken nuggets and fries, which were slightly burned due to Logan’s inability to cook. Virgil still scarfed them down and took off for the common room as fast as he could. 

“Virgil.” Logan called, only halfway done with his food. “Wait for me, please.” 

He pouted, but complied, flicking through the pages of his coloring book and trying to remember the ones he wanted to color.

Logan hurried to finish, not wanting to leave Virgil by himself for very long. He didn’t know what Virgil was like when he was small like this. What if he got bored and wandered off and Logan couldn’t find him? Oh, Patton would kill him. 

He picked up both of their plates and set them in the sink, resolving to wash them later. Then he hurried into the common room, sighing softly in relief when he saw Virgil still there. 

“Alright.” Logan said, drawing his attention to him. “What do you wish to color first?” 

“Thi one!” He held up a page of a girl with long hair, Rapunzel presumably, holding up some type of cooking utensil, a pan possibly.

“Alright.” He glanced at the book. “Then I shall color this one.” 

Logan pointed at a random page, which had seemed to be an annoyed reptile, possibly a chameleon. 

He had only meant to spend a small amount of time coloring. He still had work to do, after all. But Virgil begged him to watch Care Bears with him and, really, he couldn’t say no to someone who was mentally three years old at the time. 

He then found himself with a bit of a problem. 

It started with the smaller yawning and snuggling closer to him and ended with Virgil clutching his arm, asleep on his shoulder. 

Logan sighed. Well, he guessed that he could do his work the next day. Patton would be back then and he should be able to keep Virgil distracted. 

Well, there wasn’t much for him to do and he was feeling a bit tired. He shut his eyes, quickly falling asleep due to the amount of days he had stayed up too late working.

The TV kept going. In front of were Logan and Virgil, both asleep and snuggled together. When the other two got home, Roman was perplexed by the sight, but Patton simply hushed him and tucked a blanket around the two, shutting the lights and TV off before going upstairs to sleep himself.


	4. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman was confused. 
> 
> The others had been acting weird. And not the weird that they normally were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to make Roman an age regressor as well! isn't he cute??
> 
> And i will stretch: they are AGE REGRESSORS. if another person refers to them as littles, i WILL start moderating the comments. littles are one of my headmates' triggers and i hate seeing them have panic attacks bc i decided to look at teh comments when they were cocon. this is y'all's final warning. 
> 
> there are probably only a couple chapters left! then i may make a drabble/one shot series with some small extra stuff!

Roman was confused. 

The others had been acting weird. And not the weird that they normally were. 

Patton had been spending a lot of time with Virgil, which, okay, wasn’t that weird. But he had become more doting. Roman hadn’t thought that that was possible. And Virgil wasn’t even shrugging him off like he normally did! 

And Logan was acting weird too! He had been doting on Virgil too! Logan never doted on anyone! Not to mention the looks he had sent the both of them. 

The looks he sent Patton were soft and loving. Roman had called that a long time ago. The look on his face when he looked at Virgil was much the same, but also different. He didn’t have the words to describe them. 

Roman didn’t know what was going on here, but one thing was certain. He was going to find out. 

 

Roman peered around the corner, looking into the living room. Virgil was curled up on the couch, with Logan sat next to him, glancing over and smiling occasionally. He pouted. Why didn’t Logan look at him like that? 

Patton walked into the living room from the kitchen. He yelped softly, tucking himself more against the wall to avoid being seen. His thumb came up to his mouth, his lips parting to take it in. He slapped his hand slightly. 

‘Adults don’t suck on their thumb!’ Roman admonished himself. 

His hands came up to pull on his sash as he looked in on the happy family scene. 

Patton placed a kiss on top of Verge’s head and Logan smiled at them both. Patton looked up and beamed, hopping over to Logan and kissing his cheek. 

Roman’s eyes stung with tears. He wiped at them hurriedly, swiping his wet hands on his sash, ignoring his running mascara. 

They were excluding him. 

‘Probably on purpose.’ His mind taunted. 

Roman turned on his heel and fled down the hallway, unaware of his shiny, red sash now sitting in the place that he had stood. 

 

Patton looked up, seeing a flash of red in the corner of his vision. 

‘Roman?’

They had been trying to think of a way to inform Roman of what was going on. But Virgil was still nervous about how he would react and they didn’t want to force him. 

Still, Patton wanted desperately to at least tell Roman something. They had seen so little of him these last couple weeks. Roman may have been loud and brash and maybe a little insensitive at times, but he was still one of them. He was still apart of them. 

Patton glanced around, searching for the royal side, but he couldn’t find him. He got up, sending a reassuring smile to both Virgil and Logan, and looked down the hallway. There was, unfortunately, no sign of Roman. 

He sighed before turning to go back to the others. His foot slipped on something and he glanced down. 

Roman’s favorite red sash was lying crumpled on the floor. 

Patton frowned before scooping it up into his arms. He felt a slight wet spot and turned it over. 

There were wet, black streaks smeared on the shiny, satin-like material. 

He balled the sash up in his fist, feeling tears enter his eyes. Sure, maybe it was something else, but it seemed like Roman had been crying. 

And no wonder. It probably seemed like they were ignoring him. And they weren’t!

Well, not on purpose at least. 

Things needed to change, Patton decided, walking back into the living room. 

“We need to talk.” He declared, regretting it when Virgil’s eyes filled with tears. 

He rushed forward to pull the younger side into his arms. “Shh, no, I didn’t mean it like that, kiddo!” He pulled back and looked Verge in the eye. “Nothing bad, I promise.” 

“What do we need to talk about?” Logan asked after a beat of silence.

“Roman.” 

 

Roman sighed, snuggling into his bed, his eyes fluttering shut as he tried to ignore the tears. He was tired and wanted to sleep, but his head hurt and he just wanted to be held. 

He rolled over, clutching his pillow to his chest. He was cold and hungry and tired. The others didn’t want him there. They didn’t like him anymore. They probably never did. 

Roman let out a soft sob, burying his face in the pillow. 

There came a soft knock on his door. “Roman?” 

He whined, burrowing into his blankets more. The door opened, then shut softly. 

Logan walked into the room as quietly as he could. Roman didn’t seem to be feeling well and he didn’t want to cause him anymore harm. 

“Are...you alright?” He asked tentatively. 

Roman burrowed deeper into his blankets. His head ached and all he wanted was to throw himself into Logan’s arms and cry. But big boys don't cry. So he had to be strong and tell Logan to go away. 

“G-” He started to say, only to choke on his tears. “G-go a-w-w-way…” 

Logan frowned, concerned. 

“No, I will not. It’s clear that something’s troubling you and I’m not leaving until I find out what’s going on and help to fix it.” With that, he sat down on the bed, resolving to take out a book and read until Roman felt ready to talk to him. 

What he wasn’t prepared for was for Roman to start wailing, sobbing and shaking as he curled into a tighter ball. 

Logan shoved his book away, getting up and walking over to him to stand at his bedside. He didn’t know what to do. Emotions weren’t his thing; they were Patton’s. Wait, that was it. 

‘What would Patton do?’ He thought, shaking his head at the absurdity of it all. 

Hugs, Patton normally hugged Virgil and sometimes him when they were sad or upset. But with the way Roman was sounding, he may have to do something more than hugging him. He sounded as though he was practically choking on his sobs. 

Impulsively, Logan did the first thing he could think of. He leant down and tugged Roman up, sitting him up on his bed. Then he slowly reached down and hugged him. 

Roman had frozen in shock and confusion. But he slowly melted into the embrace, his crying quieting down slightly. 

“Shh,” Logan shushed him, remembering Patton doing the same this morning. “It’s alright.” 

“Hurts.” Roman sobbed, clutching tighter to his shoulders. 

“What does?” Logan questioned, worried. 

Roman only cried louder and incoherently babbled at him. 

“Roman, I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” He reasoned softly, gently running his fingers through the royal side’s hair. 

“H...head.” He whimpered.

Logan almost facepalmed. Of course. Roman was stressed, most likely from being excluded from their little...family, for lack of a better word, and his body was taking it out on him. 

In that case, he definitely had to calm him down, before the headache got worse. 

Logan continued to shush him, rubbing his back slightly. Roman’s cries calmed until they finally dwindled down to some small lone whimpers. 

“Now,” Logan leaned back, looking at Roman’s red, tear stricken face. “Let me go get some aspirin for you to take.” 

He went to get up, only for a weight to pull on his arm suddenly. 

“Uh uh, uh uh!” Roman shook his head quickly. “No go!” 

“Roman, I need to.” He sighed. “You want your head to feel better, don’t you?” 

“Uh huh.” He pouted. 

“Then medicine will help.” 

So Roman let the other side slip out of his room, pouting and sniffling all the while. 

 

Over the next couple days, Logan continued to take care of Roman. Along the way, he picked up the fact that Roman also regressed. He pouted and cried whenever Logan would even think of leaving him alone. He didn’t engage in any lengthy conversation, only answering in two or words at a time. He’d babble to himself or Logan at times, smiling and giggling. 

Logan obviously didn’t have any problems with it, but it was a bit different to be taking care of someone like Roman, as opposed to taking care of a kid like Virgil. It was obvious to him that Roman was younger than Virgil and so was slightly needier than him as well. He was clingy and liked to be read to, where as Virgil adored helping to put together a puzzle. He liked to be swaddled and sometimes fed. 

Currently, they were laying on the bed, Roman curled up on his chest, the TV playing Big Hero 6. It was Logan’s favorite movie and Roman adored Baymax, so it was a happy compromise. 

Logan was engrossed in the movie, watching as Hiro helped to boost the white robot so they could see what was going on in the abandoned warehouse. He could feel wetness soak through his shirt and he looked down, curious as to what was going on. 

Roman was sucking on his tie, looking wide-eyed at the movie, seemingly unaware of what he was doing. Logan gently reached down and tugged the tie out of his mouth. 

Roman looked up at him, confused. 

“Ties are not meant to be sucked on.” He reprimanded him softly. 

He still looked confused, so Logan simply shook his head and adjusted Roman on his chest. He rolled over slightly to face the TV, pulling him down with him. 

Roman whined, clutching onto his shoulders. 

“Shhh, go to sleep.” He hummed. 

It was silent, the TV turned down and lights turned off, before a soft, slurred voice spoke up. 

“Nini, mama.” 

Logan’s eyes widened before he sighed. He’d deal with it in the morning, he supposed. For right now, he had a baby to watch over for the night.


End file.
